The invention relates to a dental instrument which can be activated by sound or ultrasound, the dental instrument comprising a working head which is attached to a shaft.
Instruments of that kind, which are also referred to as sonic tips, are commonly used for the fine preparation of teeth. They are in particular used in the approximal region of a tooth, at which said tooth is adjacent to a neighboring tooth. For the fine preparation, it is thus desired that the neighboring tooth is also processed by the dental instrument. Damages of respective neighboring teeth may therefore be avoided. For this reason, the dental instruments or sonic tips known from the state of the art are formed such that same are coated with abrasive material only on one side, such that the non-coated side is facing the neighboring tooth.
In particular for the minimal-invasive surgical crown extension, it is required to remove excessive bone material selectively without damaging the gingival rim or the tooth. This is not possible, or possible only to a small extent, with the dental instruments known from the state of the art.